


Wicked Game

by calillum



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calillum/pseuds/calillum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix takes the moments leading up to betraying the Reds and Blues to reflect on a certain aqua armored soldier and the amusement he provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for RvB and I hope I did Felix justice. Thanks for reading and letting me be self indulgent :)

It had worked perfectly. The SIM troopers and their damn ex-Freelancer were corralled by Locus and his forces, and it was all too easy.  Felix would be disappointed at how easy it had been if it wasn't for the fact he was thankful he'd never have to listen to their idiocies ever again. They had been too annoying to even be amusing, Felix mused with a scowl. Well...there had been one source of entertainment that came out of all of this, he conceded as aqua armor caught his eye.  Fingers twitched minutely behind the blue soldier's back. It was slight enough that Locus and his men overlooked it but from Felix's vantage point, he could see the trapped soldiers’ last hope clutched in Tucker's fist.

 

_Twelve_

 

Felix could have laughed.  Even with repressing his amusement audibly, the mercenary shook his head in how perfect it was that Tucker thought he could save the day.  Felix's path was set for him in an instant, taking pleasure in knowing he'd soon get to betray the other man twice over.  Felix calculated the distance and time it would take to intercept the grenade at the ideal moment and figured he had twelve seconds left to his game.  These last few moments would be the sweetest yet, relishing in the fact that it wasn't everyday Felix had the chance to destroy someone who thought of him as their caring lover.  Besides, if Felix deserved anything for his time setting up the reds and blues, he deserved to make the perfect scene.

 

_Eleven_

 

It started out of boredom on Felix's part. The game was always the best part of betrayals and Felix was king at twisting the proverbial knife just so for maximum suffering. So after the first "bow chicka bow wow," Felix knew this would be the perfect play. He couldn't say on any authority why the SIM trooper went along with it but he chalked it up to desperation. Tucker had been so starved for companionship that he seemed _thankful_ when Felix first made a move on him. Well, first he stuttered in shock and did a double take to make sure Felix wasn't replying to anyone else's innuendo.  Come to think of it, Felix had to repress his laughter then as well, lest he jeopardize his mission in its early stages. It had become a reflexive by now as there wasn’t a day that Tucker’s eagerness and pathetic desperation didn’t become comical.  Definitely a source of entertainment.

 

_Ten_

 

Between soft touches and seemingly helpful pointers on how to lead a team, Felix had watched the other man open up to him.  Tucker even got to the point when he thought Felix would help him by allowing his team to catch him off guard willingly. Which, in turn, just led to Felix being able to lay his lines in even deeper with Tucker; Felix remembered watching as his eyes softened pitifully when he lectured him on the sanctity of his conscience. Surprisingly, it was those moments that gave Felix a better groundwork for his ultimate betrayal more so than their nightly escapades. Under all those pick up lines and doggish comments, Lavernius Tucker was truly a romantic.

 

_Nine_

 

Really, it had been exhausting. If Felix had known how absolutely frustrating the reds and blues were before taking them to the New Republic, he'd have never gone through with this plan. There was always next time, another gig on another planet where he didn't have to remind himself of the money coming to him just to get through the day. Between Grif's bitching and Simmons' fretting and Caboose's nonsense, Felix barely had any patience to feed Tucker's precious, bruised confidence. Just a few more seconds and all of the times he had to bite his tongue would be worth it.

 

_Eight_

 

But then there was the sex. Now _that_ almost made it all worth it. Felix hadn't had very high hopes for his guileless victim; being touch starved and overtly sexual in conversation was better matched to a prepubescent boy than a man fit for Felix. The mercenary reasoned that he'd be doing Tucker a favor, really, even with his hidden agenda.  Felix was so sure that he'd rock the other man's world that when he finally had the man out of armor, pressed against the wall of the dormitory, he faltered in surprise when Tucker responded with unbridled fervor.  Felix had been surprised and most definitely pleased. As tongues clashed for dominance, Felix found he liked Tucker much more when there was no talking involved. In fact, his mouth was skilled in ways that often had Felix forgetting why he was looking forward to ending the charade after a late night in Tucker's room.

_Seven_

 

It had been much more pleasant to respond to Tucker in pants and groans than faked emotion. Tucker seemed to equate physical affection with emotional expression, a confusion that Felix thoroughly enjoyed during their time together. If Felix pushed too hard or taunted just right, he could invariably find himself shoved against the nearest wall the moment the two were alone. If he softened his voice or lingered a look, Tucker would be pliant under him within moments.  While it made the game easy, and Felix didn't enjoy easy, it also ensured that Felix had a very healthy sex life. For all his bravado, Tucker could really hold his own.

 

_Six_

 

It was a shame, really, that it was so short lived.  Though Tucker would reflect on the time much more fondly than Felix, Felix had to admit he hadn't been matched so well sexually in a very long time. Nevertheless, it was a lot of effort and Felix was very thankful he hadn't tried this play before the arrival of the reds and blues because he wasn't sure he could stand a fake relationship for much longer.  Maybe it wasn't such a shame that the game was up in a few more seconds. The sex was great but the incessant needs of another were draining and Felix didn't really have the care to cater to anyone but himself.  The feeling of wet lips and that beautiful suction were the caliber of fantasies but Felix had his hand for the next few days until they tied up the loose ends on this godforsaken planet.

 

_Five_

 

Felix had to repress laughing again. His partner was taking too much pleasure in taunting Washington. He wasn't sure who he had more pity for- Locus or the ex-Freelancer.  Locus just had no idea how to enjoy anything, a trait that horrified Felix who was more likely to chase a thrill than be concerned over broken protocols. And Agent Washington, the poor soul, must have spent ages in that canyon with the SIM troopers having to deal with the same bullshit that drove Felix up a wall in the matter of a few days with the men. He didn't seem like that bad of a sort, maybe a little cryptic and unstable but overall he could be another fun for hire if he wanted. Instead, he spent the last slice of his life managing Tucker and the rest without the benefits Felix reaped.  Maybe Felix should thank him for that because his lack of game allowed Felix to play Tucker perfectly.

 

_Four_

Felix shifted from his spot in the shadows to a better position to launch himself into the fray. Too bad there wasn't a way to see Tucker's expression, Felix lamented with a frown.  Tucker wasn’t hard to read before seeing him without a helmet but Felix had been thrilled to find out that everything the man thought was broadcasted on his face constantly. After learning that, Felix had taken the liberty to anger the other a little too far or make a flippant comment when Tucker wanted reassurance and it was all to watch the fury and hurt chase each other around the dark features. Felix had especially enjoyed watching Tucker play with his dreads when he was distressed. He'd pay a hefty sum to be able to watch the man in question as he realized what side Felix was really on. He'd love to snatch those dreads right out of his hands and grin in the other man's face as comprehension clicked behind his dark eyes. Would he think of all those times they spent wrapped around each other?  Would each encounter flit through Tucker's mind as he tried to find a nonexistent tell?  Would he feel dirty knowing that the enemy had been all over him?  Inside of him?  Hurt would cloud his smirk and scrunch his nose and Felix would love to drag him in for one final, bitter kiss with his hand fisting his prized dreads.

 

_Three_

 

Okay, so maybe Felix wasn't completely uninvolved. He was attracted to Tucker- it was undeniable that the other soldier has impeccable physique. Conceding that he’d miss the sex didn't have anything to do with his impending betrayal or his typical habits and Felix couldn't suppress the animalistic attraction he felt. Despite the underlying desire, Felix didn't feel like he was about to lose anything. It was quite the opposite, actually.  He never did like sticking with any one thing for too long, lest he get bored.  What was that saying about too much of a good thing? Felix rolled the saying over in his head as he tensed his muscles for the impending leap, feeling excitement rush through him.

 

_Two_

 

For all of the pleasure Tucker's company brought and the attraction he still felt, Felix knew that the culmination of his efforts offered a greater thrill. He found himself bored too often and deception was his favorite hobby. It played to his advantage as he had a knack of knowing just the response a situation required and he loved watching people fall into places like pawns on a chessboard. This was his most successful play yet, he felt. Not only was he still playing the armies of Chorus, but he managed to up the ante by seducing Tucker. Eyes focused on the aqua armor, Felix couldn't hide the toothy grin tearing across his face thankful for his armor hiding his face in the last moments of the game.

 

_One_

 

With a release of coiled muscles, Felix launched himself in front of the reds and blues, activating his shield. Landing with a grace he'd applaud himself on later, Felix felt his adrenaline burning through his veins.  In his final move, Felix called out:

 

"Tucker! Grenade!"

 

Match point: Felix.

  



End file.
